Rest In Pieces
by Ynohtna2412
Summary: Oneshot. Based on the song Rest in Pieces by Saliva. It's finally time for Inuyasha to go to hell. Will he go?


Hi. Um… Yeah. This is my first fic. It's a one-shot. It's based on the song by Saliva called Rest in Pieces. It's a great song, I suggest you listen to it while you read this.

I'd appreciate reviews, no flames though please. Constructive criticism would be appreciated if you did not enjoy this.

Right. Disclaimer…

Stares at a plate of cookies

Stares at Inuyasha rights

Stares at right to Rest In Pieces

I only own one of the above… Munches a cookie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

'_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time, It just shot down my spine_

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Reminds me how you lay us down _

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life._

Kagome cried as she thought about how blind she must have been. She cried as she hurt worse than she thought she would be. She thought it wouldn't hurt if she distanced herself from him. These realizations hurt.

As she had watched him go, she thought how beautiful he looked. She remembered the times when he had put her to sleep after she had cried her heart out to him. She remembered how he smiled right before he left, apologizing for everything before he left.

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all asleep, having not known what Kagome had. What she had known was tonight, Inuyasha was going to see Kikyo. Tonight, he was going to hell.

Kagome wished with all her heart he would walk through the clearing she had been staring at since he left, coming back and embracing her telling her it would be all right, making it go away. Sadly, it wouldn't happen and she knew this.

She let out a sob "Inuyasha…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_You got so much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hands_

Walking through the thick forest was a figure in red, white hair, and dog ears atop the hair. This figure did not seem to thrilled to go to his destination, wherever it was.

Inuyasha had purposely not said goodbye to his friends, he knew it would make everything harder. That's why when he saw the soul collectors he waited until Miroku, Sango and Shippo were asleep. Kagome had seen the soul collectors.

As soon as everyone was asleep, he walked over to Kagome where she had instantly started crying, begging him not to go. He had then embraced her without saying a word and kissed her forehead. With that and an "I'm sorry for everything…" He left.

Now though, he was almost to Kikyo. The aura that Kikyo normally had, full of hatred and remorse was unusually calm. Then again, since Naraku was defeated, a lot of things had changed. He shrugged it off as one of those things.

"Inuyasha, you came. I'm glad." Was what he heard as soon as he walked into the clearing that the white soul collectors were centering at.

"Yeah.." Was all he could manage.

Kikyo stood up from the tree base she was resting out, occasionally a soul collector dropping a soul into her.

"Why are they still fetching you souls? You won't be in this world much longer, you don't need them." Inuyasha questioned Kikyo curiously.

"They were created for collecting souls, they will not stop until I am gone. All the souls they have given me however will be returned when I perish."

"Oh.."

"Inuyasha, you seem to be having second thoughts."

"Well… Ever since I made the promise to go to hell with you, a lot has happened. But, I will keep this promise, even if I don't approve of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

Inuyasha had only left about ten minutes ago, but Kagome couldn't stand it. She had to see him one last time before he was gone. Kagome rose from her spot and ran, following the path that Inuyasha took.

"I hope he's not gone yet…"

A few minutes of running paid off, Kagome arriving at a clearing she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. However she did not make an appearance, standing behind a tree, thanking the gods just to see him one last time.

"…Ever since I made the promise to go to hell with you, a lot has happened. But, I will keep this promise, even if I don't approve of it." Was what she heard as she hid behind her tree.

Kagome's heart lifted at these words, even if they weren't saying much, it gave her heart satisfaction that he did NOT want to go through with this.

However, she knew once he was gone, that satisfaction would be gone, become an empty hole that could not be filled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo had sensed Kagome's arrival, but made no attempt to show that she had sensed the young priestess.

"Inuyasha, do you care for my supposed reincarnation?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard at this, but answered without hesitation.

"Yes."

"But you distanced yourself from her so much, why?"

"I knew this day would come… I didn't want to hurt her more that I already had."

"Inuyasha, I have been thinking ever since Naraku has been defeated. I feel as if I have become calmer, become my true self again." Inuyasha stayed silent during her speech, eyeing her cautiously "You may not believe me, but I have no desire to go to hell with you anymore. I do however, have this hole in my heart that only you can fill. Please, just give me a true goodbye, that is all I ask."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes seeing that they shone with a true light for the first time since she had been resurrected.

"Please.."

"I will Kikyo."

He stepped forward and embraced Kikyo, not as a lover, but as a friend leaving forever. "I'm sorry for everything Naraku did… I just want you to know I loved you. I still love you, but not as I did."

"I understand Inuyasha…"

Kikyo's body disintegrated into the clay it was used for as the soul's started to pour from her. The soul collectors that had been circling overhead took off, not to be seen until they found a new master.

"I'm sorry Kikyo…"

A scent then hit his nose.

"Kagome…" He whispered

"Kagome, come out, I know your there."

Kagome stepped from behind her tree, tears flowing down her face.

"Inuyasha…" Was all she could say before rushing to him and embracing him, having the embrace returned without hesitation.

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, probably really crappy but it's my first attempt at anything.

So if you didn't figure it out, this fic was basically about Inuyasha going to see Kikyo about going to hell, Naraku having been defeated.

Really Cliché, but I was listening to the song and just wanted to write this out. I hope this is at least halfway decent.

So, on a final note, please leave some reviews and constructive criticism! Thanks!


End file.
